Total Drama Macbeth
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: The story of Macbeth done by Total Drama Island characters.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Macbeth

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT OWN**_ Total Drama Island or any of its characters, nor do I own Shakespeare's Macbeth. Essentially, I own nothing nor do I claim to own anything or make a profit off this. Again, I do not own anything!

Author's Note: It's been a while since I wrote anything and I still have yet to update the stories I actually want to update! I have way too many stories going on at once and I curse my busy schedule and laziness. The main computer that I use though has been virused though so I really can't update my other stuff anyway. But I am glad to say, Macbeth has (quite interestingly) rejuvenated my interest in writing again and has inspired new ideas for all my stories (that and listening to music) so I'm glad of that. I have only read Macbeth this year in English and it is AWESOME! I love the Scottish play and I love all variations of Macbeth. It's one of my favorite plays now. This story will pretty much be a version of Macbeth with Total Drama Island people (with minor changes to the plot but altogether it is Macbeth). I can just imagine them right now in Scottish uniforms and those hats right now; I'm especially enjoying the image of Justin, Duncan, and Geoff in kilts. (For those who don't know, a kilt is essentially a dress, a cool manly dress, but still technically a dress.) I have left out the Witches (no evil girls outside Heather) and a couple of other minor characters (not enough guys and it's not like the few I left out did anything anyways.). Minor plot details have as such been changed. Oh yeah, the Lady in black that will appear is Hecate (aka Gwen).

Cast List

King Duncan: Cody

Malcolm: Geoff

Donalbain: Ezekiel

Banquo: Noah

Macbeth: Justin (honestly, who else? He's the perfect Macbeth)

Lady Macbeth: Heather (again, the perfect Lady.)

Macduff: Duncan

Lady Macduff: Courtney

Hecate: Gwen (Gwen's dark and mysterious)

Siward: Eva

Ross: DJ

Angus: Harold

Lennox: Trent

Young Siward: Tyler

Cody waited anxiously for the news to arrive. He did not like being out of things but he was too weak to fight as of right now. Too weak?! He'll show them too weak. As soon as he recovers from his injuries, he is going right back out against the enemy. His people needed him after all. The Norwegians were getting a little too aggressive for Scotland and needed to be taught a lesson. That treacherous Thane of Cawdor had betrayed them and opened the gates for Norwegian invasion.

Cody was broken out of his reverie when a messenger came running up to him and the other attending nobles (the ones currently not fighting). He was battered and bruised but very much alive. He must have just come from the battle.

"What is it my good man? What has happened?" asked Cody in a commanding voice. The messenger took a swig of water from the water jug given to him by Harold and began to tell his story.

"I have just come in from the battle against the Norwegians, from where they were at Fife, Lord Duncan's noble castle. The banners there waved but high. Then great Justin and noble Noah went against the enemy, leading a two pronged charge and battered the foes into submission. The enemy had reinforcements though and all looked lost until Justin came up with a brilliant plan and routed the remainder of the enemy and defeated the Norwegians."

Cody nodded, inwardly doing a happy dance at the joyous news. He couldn't do his dance their though, much too embarrassing and unmanly, but when he gets home, he will get his son Geoff (**A.N. EWW, that sounds so wrong.**) to throw a party. Geoff was very good at parties. The Norwegians were finally defeated and all of Scotland can breathe a sigh of relief.

"Excellent, go and hurry now and tell Justin that for his bravery and courage on the field of battle, he is now the new Thane of Cawdor. Turning to the other nobles and Thanes, he asked them their opinion on the promotion of Justin.

"Does anyone disagree that this noble honor should go to Justin, who saved us all and served valiantly against the wicked enemy the Norwegians and defeated and killed the traitors among us in combat?"

DJ, Harold, Trent, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Geoff all agreed with that.

"The dude deserves it" DJ said nodding along. He was the most friendly and kind-hearted of all the nobles.

"Definitely," agreed Harold. "He's totally awesome."

"Most certainly, the dude rocks!" Trent screamed that last part and everyone stared at him. "Um…yeah, I guess that's okay." Trent amended. He was relieved when everyone stopped staring.

"Sure," agreed Duncan. "I don't mind."

"S-sure eh? He is the best among us." Ezekiel, Cody's other son agreed, while thinking hard about it. He wasn't the fastest thinker among them, honestly he was a little slow, but they all agreed with that statement.

"Booh-ya! The guy knows how to party!" Geoff said, throwing his fist up in the air. Everyone was amused by this. Geoff loved parties and threw very wicked ones that were the talk of Scotland. He was a very fun loving, relaxed, laid-back kind of guy. He was also very fun to be around.

Scene change to Justin and Noah.

"Terrible weather is it not?" asked Justin of his shorter companion. Justin was a gorgeous person, everyone always said he was. He definitely agreed with them. There were definitely no arguments to the contrary there. With his model good looks, gorgeous smile, black silky hair (a rarity in Scotland), and beautiful body, he had all the pretty ladies looking. He was popular and got along well with everyone. Everyone loved him. Guys and girls, they all adored and wanted to be like him. He was definitely top dog. Sure, he wasn't king, but that wasn't much of a drawback. And it wasn't only looks that he had, he also had intelligence and was very courageous in battle.

"Yes, it most certainly is." Noah agreed nodding. Noah looked a lot like Justin but was shorter and not nearly as good looking. He still looked somewhat decent but Justin far outshone him. Actually, Justin outshone everyone so that wasn't important. Noah was another noble and he had to admit he was slightly jealous of Justin. Noah was courageous and brave in battle too but Justin always rushed by with far more achievements than Noah would ever have. Justin was also more flashy, fun, popular, attractive, and better than him. Noah burned at this. But he still liked his friend, he wished that people would recognize him more. Suddenly, his companion Justin saw someone by the edge of the road. Justin galloped his horse forward and stopped short of the person. Noah quickly followed him.

Standing before them was a strange looking woman with black hair with and streaks of some other color, possibly blue. She wore all black and her lips were a dark blue. Justin and Noah had never seen anyone like her before.

"Hail, Thane of Glamis. Hail Thane of Cawdor. Hail Justin king hereafter." The lady in back intoned a strange voice to Justin. Justin looked shocked.

"You most certainly are correct that I am Justin, Thane of Glamis, my dear lady. But I am afraid that you are most mistaken about the other things. It is not possible that I will be king. In addition, the Thane of Cawdor is still alive and is of yet still in position of his power." Noah butted in then, bringing attention to him.

"Excuse me but how did you know who he was? Are you magic? If so, tell my fortune to me." Noah, smirked. He did not believe in magic and all that nonsense of witches. This was nothing more than a crazy woman who thought she had magic powers. And it wasn't all that impressive that she knew Justin. Everyone did. She was nothing more than a fake.

The women took a look at him for a few moments and then began to speak again.

"Lesser than Justin and greater. Not so happy, yet much happier. Thou shalt get kings though thou be none. Hail Justin and Noah!" With that, the lady in black disappears. That made Noah widen his eyes in surprise and he could see Justin standing slack-jawed with his mouth hanging down. Where did that creepy woman go? There was no where she could have gone. Maybe she was magic…

"Um, let's move on. We have to get going soon if we want to make it back by sundown," Noah said, still rattled from the meeting with the witch. He had no idea what else she could be, dressed in black, giving strange prophecies, and disappearing into thin air. The only thing was he had no idea how those given prophecies could be true. Justin as king? That would be ridiculous. And how would Noah's children inherit the throne? That is quite impossible. They were not close enough in the order of succession. Maybe it was just ridiculousness.

Suddenly, Justin and Noah were met by DJ and Harold who came rushing to them.

"Greetings, King Cody has just received news of you guys in combat," DJ said quickly, after taking a breath to recover from all the hard riding he had to do. "He is most impressed with the two of you."

"Yeah," Harold said. "Cody would like to meet with you."

"And you won't believe what has just happened. The Thane of Cawdor has just been executed and Cody has named you, Justin, as the new Thane of Cawdor!" DJ said excitedly. Justin's eyes widened. He could not speak in his surprise.

"N-N-Noah, I-I a-am T-Thane of Cawdor. D-Do y-y-you know wh-wha-what this m-means?" Justin finally managed to stammer that out. DJ and Harold had no idea why Justin was reacting like that but Noah did. That strange lady was right. He was the Thane of Cawdor. Could she be right about the other stuff too?

"Yeah. But there is something fishy about that lady. After all, the dark can tell the truth to manipulate us to their whims. There's something wrong here." Noah whispered back. Justin shook his head.

"No, it can not be. If it was bad, I would not have been given the position. It is neither. She is just merely a prophetess. It may chill me to the bone what the implications are but it also excites me. We have heard real prophecy of goodness. Are you not happy that your children will be on the throne?" Justin said back. Noah looked suspiciously at him. Justin was a little too eager and there was something in his eyes, something that wasn't there before but he shrugged and pushed the thought aside.

"Sure, I guess. Let's just go home." Noah said. Justin nodded once to himself.

"Yes, let's go home." And with that, everyone turned and went on the path back to the castle of King Cody.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unless I happen to be Shakespeare and/or whoever the people are that created such wonderful shows like Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, 6Teen, or Stoked, I own nothing. And as I am unfortunately not Shakespeare or those awesome people, I own nothing. I own nothing people! Nothing! I do not own Macbeth or Total Drama Island or any of those shows!

Author's Note: I finally update after such a long time. I think I had like a brain rush of ideas all at once and I got inspired to write as I can only write when I feel inspired. I am sorry for the long wait but the good news is that there won't be such a long wait for chapters unless I happen to be working on a chapter for something else or just being lazy. Especially the lazy part, I am a very lazy writer lol.

Part 2

Justin was quiet on the way back. He had a lot on his mind and he was quite excited and nervous at the same time. He was Thane of Cawdor, just as the creepy lady had said! That was only two steps behind kingship (after the sons) and he really did have a chance! He had never expected that, he had long since resigned himself that he never would but now that it was possible…yet at the same time he was slightly concerned. The only way he could get to be king was if something happened to the king and the others. What could possibly happen? Do they fall ill of sickness? Is there a traitor who kills them? Do they choke on their food and die? Is there some sort of accident? He didn't want that to happen to them, they were nice enough. Well, Ezekiel he could really care less about but Geoff and Cody he liked a lot. Is it wrong to want your friends hurt and out of the way? Maybe they will be just merely exiled. He could live with that. After all, the magic witch said that he would be king so he would. Maybe it would be merely exile. Yes, that would be fine.

Noah noticed his friend's distraction. Justin looked troubled and he kept staring into space mumbling to himself. He was so lost in his mind, Noah had to snap three times and when that didn't work, to dump some water on his head (they were near the Castle house, only a few miles away so water wasn't needed) before he woke up. Justin looked around blankly for a few moments before his eyes landed on Noah. When they did, Justin let out a little growl. Normally, this wouldn't have scared Noah but Justin looked really angry for some reason and wanting to hurt him. Noah wasn't a coward but he knew if it came down to a fight, Justin would simply kick his butt and proceed to beat him to a bloody pulp. Justin was absolutely ruthless in battle, a skill highly favorable in the war against the Scottish and other enemies but one that made Noah and many others uncomfortable with. It was the one flaw people didn't particularly like with Justin. Course, no one ever said it to his face, especially after that one time that someone made just the slightest critical comment on that to someone else in Justin's hearing and Justin had absolutely flipped and beat the guy up. Fortunately, help had arrived and they managed to hold him back before he accidentally killed the guy but still, the guy had been sent to the sick bed for a couple weeks. People had definitely been too nervous to make the slightest criticism after that.

Heaving, his body clenching to keep himself from launching at Noah, Justin struggled to restrain himself. He did not want to hurt his friend. He had not meant anything by it. There was nothing to it. Slowly the rush of anger dissipated and Justin slumped in his saddle. Noah should have known better than to dump water on Justin, he did not like people doing mean things to him. If Noah hadn't been his friend, he would have had to have done something about it. Fortunately for Noah, Justin liked him, or at least enough to hold back from hurting him.

Finally reaching the castle, the pair moved their weary horses inside to the stables into the waiting hands of grooms and servants. Making their way into the great hall, they joined the other nobles inside. Finally Cody came out, dressed in the long resplendent robe of kingship, his scepter and crown. Justin as always was mesmerized. He fancied himself with those and it looked good. He had always thought it looked wrong on Cody somehow. Cody almost stumbled and Justin held back a snort of disgust. He was surprised with himself. Why did he keep criticizing Cody? He was just jealous. Justin groaned softly. Oh no, the taste of jealousy was back. He had thought he had gotten over this but apparently not, it was back in full force and stronger than he ever remembered. After all, the very least he deserved was the crown, for saving Scotland who knows how many times from being overrun. He turned the enemy back, came up with the plans of attack (with minor help but they were mostly his), he saved Scottish prisoners, he gave various charitable enterprises, he deserved it!

Shaking his head again to clear any jealous thoughts, he listened to what was being said. Then he realized his name had been said and people were looking at him expectantly. Going to the middle, feeling those watching eyes on him, Justin felt a momentary panic. Did they know his bad thoughts? How could they know? He hid them so well. Struggling to keep a calm composed face, Macbeth was very nervous inside. He didn't mean too! Just because of a few bad thoughts and being jealous of one of his friends was nothing! He didn't do anything! He was relieved however when Cody stepped up and hugged him. Hugs were good; it means that you're not in trouble. Justin relaxed. He looked down at the smaller figure and for an instant just felt the small bitter (almost as much as jealousy's) regret. He liked Cody he did. He didn't like thinking bad things about him. He would try to forget about it, keep it out of his mind.

Cody let go and moved away, hugging Noah as well. Then he stepped back and spoke to all.

"Oh if you two were only less deserving, for now you two are heroes beyond compare, far more worthy of anything that Scotland could offer you. Then at least you could owe us but no, we owe you, far more than you know. Without you, we would have been doomed so you two are the greatest of all men. Tell me, what do you want?"

Justin beamed with pleasure, a warm glow spreading through him. He was finally recognized for how important he was! Justin loved to be important, to be someone far greater than the rest. He always had been exceptional. He had to be because without it, he was…nothing. Just another ant, living his life in the same boring way as the others. He hated that. He always had. Justin had been fortunate enough to be born in a noble family, albeit a small and relatively unimportant one, but still nobility. Had he been common, he would have been stuck there but at least in nobility he could rise. And rise he had, to the very top, a meteor ascension of heroic proportions, in just a few years. Now everywhere he went, people recognized and respected him. The feeling of power was great. But sadly, even he was not as well known and talked about as the king. That is why he had always needed to be the king, to be the best. He needed to be the most important of all.

"Oh nothing your majesty. No thanks is required, it's my job. After all, we all fight to protect Scotland and its throne. So no reward is needed. It has been my pleasure and honor just serving and protecting the people of Scotland and its king." Cody nodded. Then turned to Banquo, another smile on his face.

"Though you are newer, you are no less honorable than Justin for you have also helped save Scotland from those who wish to destroy it. Together, the pair of you have defeated every enemy and foe and saved us all. You are as close to my heart as eyeryone else, if not closer." Cody stepped back and clapped his hands.

"I have other news. The new successor to the throne has been chosen!" Justin's ears perked up. Maybe Cody had decided his two kids were not worthy of the throne? Maybe he had been chosen! His hopes were shattered at the next part.

"My son Geoff is the new prince of Cumberland, inheritor of the throne of Scotland!" Everyone clapped and Justin numbly clapped as well. He felt betrayed. Didn't Cody just say that he was a hero, pretty much a living legend? Justin may have said no reward but wasn't it his due to get something? Like, say, being next in line for kingship perhaps? It's not like Cody's two sons would be very good at it, poor Ezekiel would have so many people pushing to be friends with him, trying to get power. He just wouldn't know what to do. Ezekiel may have been fairly strong, especially for one born a prince whose brother is named Geoff also known pretty much by everyone as the party man, but he just simply wasn't that smart. Geoff on the other hand…well, Justin had a feeling that Geoff would bankrupt Scotland in just a few years, if not sooner. The guy was horrible with money and kept throwing the biggest parties he could. It made Justin sick, watching that, people wasting their time and energy to party and let loose, much too loose. They had to be ready, ready at all times. One never knows when someone is going to attack. They could all be killed in their sleep should an assassin get in! Justin liked to party too but even he had limits and Geoff was much to wild. He just couldn't believe everyone else, drinking and getting drunk, drunker than acceptability and correctness and acting like fools. He hated those parties. He was always forced to go but he stayed away from the wine, well okay he took one or two cups, it really was good stuff, and stayed as far away from the others as possible. Those parties got really wild and Justin didn't trust himself with wine and him and others. He had a slight problem when people messed with him. He got…violent. Just a tiny bit, really. They deserved what they got. But still, he rather preferred to not accidentally kill someone while he and them were drunk over something that probably wouldn't be accepted as an excuse. He did wonder how Geoff stayed so thin though. Geoff wasn't much of a fighter, not really. He was decent, in an amateurish way. Against someone with talent, he would have his butt kicked but fortunately for Geoff, he never fought all that much and when he did, it was someone even less experienced than him. Justin guessed though that if Geoff kept drinking as he did now though, he wouldn't be skinny for very much longer. Yes, a fat worthless stupid idiotic useless partying bad-with-money, etc king. That's what they all needed. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Justin interrupted once the clapping was over. Cody looked at him and Justin shrugged apologetically.

"My apologies sire, but I really must go. My wife misses me and I miss her too much to bear to be away any longer. She also really needs to hear you…wonderful…announcement." Justin finished, glad that Cody did not seem to hear the pause and slight sarcasm Justin accidentally had when he said about the announcement. Cody really was too easy to fool. Poor sap. Cody nodded and gave a sly wink and Justin laughed amused.

"Of course, give your wife my regards won't you?"

"Of course, your majesty." Justin went back to the stable and got onto his ready and waiting horse. With a flick of the straps, they were off. Justin's mind was abuzz the whole day's long journey back. He only stopped once on the trip to sleep at a Traveler's inn before continuing Soon, he would see his darling Heather again. He had missed her. She was one of the few people he really liked. She was pretty and smart and intelligent, very much so. Actually she was more, she was beautiful and gorgeous and a genius. He had never known anyone as smart as her, she was even smarter than he was! Well, except in battle planning which his dear flower had no experience in but still. In everything else unrelated to battle and the physical arts, she was smarter. By a long-shot. And her beauty…wow, her beauty put everyone else to shame. She was…wow. She had been so phenomenal that even he had considered himself not worthy of her when they first met. Him! Not worthy! The superior of everyone around him! He had been surprised when she actually liked him and wanted to be with him, it was due matter of course with everyone else but her? Wow, that had been amazing. Unfortunately, his thoughts shifted to more unpleasant things like Geoff being named successor, the Prince of Cumberland. That was bad. Dark images rose up in his mind, getting rid of Geoff…he cursed out loud. Damn it! Why won't they go away?

"Stars, hide your fires, let not light see my black and deep desires." Justin mumbled over and over to himself as if a prayer. If anyone realized what he was thinking…it would be considered treason and Macbeth would join the others on the Traitor's Post. No, he could not be caught. Please let no one notice. No one must notice. He galloped forward, his home now being near. He could not wait to be reunited with his darling wife, Heather.

Scene Change-Earlier, Heather receiving a letter from Justin

"My dearest darling Heather,

The strangest thing has just happened today. Today while on the road, we came upon a stranger wandering by the side of the road, waiting for us apparently. She did not seem familiar and she spoke with a strange accent as if from somewhere else. She didn't seem Scottish either. So it was to my surprise when she actually recognized who I was and then she told me such strange and wondrous things that make my heart leap for joy yet I am worried about the consequences of it. She knew I was the Thane of Glamis and would soon be the Thane of Cawdor and soon after that, the king of Scotland! Can you imagine that? Me the king? Preposterous! But it was odd that she had recognized me even though I disguised myself to remain under cover to make it through the country. While the Norwegians had definitely lost, you never know when an angry disgruntled with nothing left to lose person tries to kill you in some futile attempt of at least some revenge. Well anyways, she certainly somehow knew who I was but I didn't really make much of it until the kings attendants actually met us further down the road and told me that the king had made me the new Thane of Cawdor. This brought the strange women back to my mind and her little prophecies. Was I soon to be king? Who knows, we shall see. I realized she must have been some sort of witch or magic person, especially since she had disappeared into thin air earlier. After she was done telling me her prophecies, I consulted with my friend Noah for a few moments but when I turned around, she had been gone. At first I thought she had just wandered off but now I am starting to think that she was magic and disappeared, going to wherever it is such people go too. But if she is magic, how true are her prophecies? It is true I am now the Thane of Cawdor but what about the kingship? It worries me, something bad must be going soon. I shall meet you soon as soon as I go to the King's Palace so expect me home within a few days. I have missed you for so long now, I can not wait to be home.

-Love your ever faithful,

Justin

Heather stared at the letter, a small smile of amusement forming on her perfect lips. Anyone else who would have been in there would have said they felt the temperature of the room drop 10 degrees and that something was wrong. Heather read the letter again, a plan forming in her mind. So, Justin might be king hmm? That was even bigger than she had thought when she first married him. She knew then that he was going to be powerful and important but even she never expected this. This was very good indeed. If he was king then she would be queen, the most powerful women in the land. That certainly had its advantages. Justin must become king and it was clear what would have to be done to get it. He may not have realized it, being such a sentimental fool spouting off such concepts of honor and integrity and self-worth, blah blah blah. She knew that deep down, he wanted this as much as she did, she had seen it in his eyes. He had always been ambitious, just like her and always needed to be loved and recognized. She knew a lot about him, more than he knew. He wanted to be king, craved it, was always jealous that he wasn't the one. No one else saw it but her. For her, it was clear as day how humiliated and angry he felt, to not be the best. It was all about the best, she should know. She wanted that as well. She helped Justin along with his goal, using all her know-how of politics and things. Justin was a fearsome fighter but when it came to politics, he was a big dummy and without her, wouldn't have gotten nearly as far as he had. But he was going to come in handy when it came time to kill Cody. The only thing she had to do was convince him of the necessity of doing so and while he might resist for a bit, he really was a sentimental caring fool unwilling to do what it takes, he would finally give in as he always did and do it. Once he decided something, he did it. A thing she always liked about him.

A servant came running into the room and stopped panting. Heather glared at him, angry that he had interrupted her.

"Well? What is it?" she asked angrily, quickly hiding the letter from view. The servant panted as he gasped out his message.

"Your husband Lord Justin will be here soon. Also, will be the king." Heather was shocked to hear this. The king was coming? That was excellent! Incredible! This was the perfect opportunity to do what had to be done. But only if Justin got there first as she needed time to convince him and if Cody got there first, everything would be ruined.

"Well, why didn't you say so? We must get everything ready for their arrival. Who is coming first?" The servant straightened up, finally recatching his breath.

"Lord Justin, your ladyship. King Cody shall arrive tomorrow." Heather smiled. Excellent, this would all turn out nicely. She nodded to the servant.

"Thank you. Tell the rest of the household to get ready for the arrival of their master tonight and his master the king tomorrow. We have a lot to prepare for. When my husband arrives, tell him to meet me in the Rose Room. Got that? Now go." The servant bowed and scurried off to do her bidding. Heather smiled and relaxed. Ah, it was so good to be her. She walked off to her favorite room, the room she had Justin specifically make just for her when they got married, the Rose Room. It was a beautiful pink room with flowering roses of all types growing everywhere. She loved that room and the smell of roses more than anything in the world. It was also the place where she was going to concoct the scheme that would end Cody's life. She smirked at that thought. Oh she couldn't wait till she was rid of the little twerp and his two brats. They were stupid fools with no abilities and only ruled due to lineage. Once their line had ended, she and Justin could ascend to the throne that they so rightfully deserved. Picking a rose, she ran her finger along a thorn, smiling at the line of bright red blood that sprinkled her thumb. Yes, they will get what they deserve. Every rose has its thorn. She laughed and laughed and laughed cruelly at that as she sat there, waiting for her husband to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Shakespeare's Macbeth. I own nothing nor will I ever own the rights to them. The only right I have is the right to make up stories called Fanfiction and post them up on the internet for non-profit which is alright with me as I actually like writing stories, when I do write. The only profit I get is reviews which are rewarding enough, unless they're flames but you guys don't flame me so no need to worry about that.

Author's Note: Another chapter, another update, as I promised. Justin and Heather reunite and Heather outlines her plan, Justin is tricked into agreeing and the stage is set for the killing of the king, next chapter. I admit I moderately changed the storyline so that the kids were really as horrible as Justin says and come on, do you see Geoff being king? He wouldn't be a very good one, nor would Ezekiel. At least Justin actually has somewhat of a reason to kill the king other than pure selfishness and prodding from the wife. He thinks he's doing it for his country, a questionable excuse that often can and does lead to some really bad stuff, because almost anything can be justified in such a manner, how do you think dictators and fascists and such people rise to power? By convincing people and/or themselves that what they are doing is perfectly alright as long as they are doing it for the overall good of their country, even if it isn't. I always did blame Lady Macbeth for manipulating Macbeth into a murderer that forced him to get worse and worse as the play went on because he would have never taken the first step without her. No, he would have remained loyal. But poor Justin, Heather has him wrapped around her little finger.

Part 3

Justin galloped into the stable and ignoring the waiting servants, took care of his horse and lead it to its stall. After he had taken care of his horse, he went inside to where a servant was.

"Where is my wife? I want to be with her immediately." Justin demanded of the servant. The servant bowed and finally told him after what felt like forever. Why do servants have to be so traditional all the time? They certainly take their time with these things but they always get insulted when you try to hurry them along and make you feel guilty. Still, Justin was clearly impatient so the servant did hurry up just the tiniest bit with the pleasantries and welcomes back to his home. Finally he had reached the main point.

"Master, your humble wife awaits your return in the Rose Room. If you wish me to tell her you have arrived…" Justin cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"There is no need. I shall tell her myself that I have arrived. I want it to be a surprise when I see her." The servant bowed.

"Very well master." With that the servant finally left and Justin, cheerful now that he was free of over-attentive servants, made his way to the Rose Room. He really should not be surprised, the Rose Room was his wire's favorite room in the whole manor, of course she would be there. He would have been surprised if she hadn't. Heather always did have a thing for rose flowers. Pulling out a few he had hastily picked on his way home, he smoothed them out and examined them. They were still in good condition and Heather could plant yet another bunch of these things. He didn't know why his wife was so obsessed with these things, sure they were pretty but really, but since they made her happy, he was happy. He loved her and loved her happy. And although he didn't like to admit it, when she was mad or upset, she was quite insufferable to live with, always complaining and nagging and talking your ears off. No one liked that. Fortunately, it was a rare occasion but when it did, it was a nightmare. An honest to god-awful nightmare from hell. Hopefully she was in a good mood, she should be. He brought her roses and told her his strange prophecies. He wanted to know her opinion on those as he wasn't quite sure himself plus he needed to tell someone other than Noah as Noah was no help at all, staring strangely at him like that. It was as if Noah suspected something but what he suspected, Justin wasn't sure. Did Noah suspect treachery? Unfaithfulness? Changing of loyalties? Why would he? Although Justin did fantasize being king and often did so, that didn't mean he was unfaithful to the king, right? It's not like he acted on them. Slowly he made his way to the Rose Room.

Heather played with the Rose, watching the red lines criss-crossing her thumbs where thorns scratched them. Roses were such pretty things, of many beautiful colors. They were lovely and attractive and wonderful to smell. But if you weren't careful and disarmed them of their thorns, they can leave their marks. Roses reminded Heather of herself. Beautiful but deadly for unsuspecting people. Poor Cody, he had to die tonight, there would not be another chance. She mentally prepared herself. She had never honestly planned a murder, a real one, before so she had to go over every step to check for flaws in the plan. There couldn't be, if there were, they might be caught and executed for the highest crime in the land, killing the king. The plan seemed fool-proof so far. There was going to be a party, celebrating the arrival of the king and the honor he bestowed upon them by visiting their house. She would keep the king and his nobles there a long time, always keeping their cups full of wine until they were good and drunk. She would do the same with the king's servants as well. Then, she would say goodnight to everyone and disband the party. When everyone was either asleep and or managed to stagger to where their rooms were, she would ring a bell, alerting Justin that it was time. He would go and take his Sghan Du (or whatever it was called, I can't spell it) and stab and kill the king, she didn't really care where as long as he ended up dead. He would then leave and put the knife in the hands of the king's servants, putting blood on their hands to make it seem like they did it. He would burn his blood-stained clothes, put on his sleep uniform, and it would seem like he had just awoke when they 'discover' Cody's body. He would then go in a 'rage' and kill the King's servants, angry and wrath-filled that they had killed his lord and master. That way, there would be no witnesses or potential problems with the alibi. The servants couldn't tell and no one would question Justin and Heather, loyal subjects of the king. The plan was fool-proof. All that she needed to do was convince Justin to do it and get herself ready. Heather made a little prayer to herself to prepare.

"Give me the strength to do what must be done to make Justin King and I Queen. Let the spirit of Cody not haunt me and my conscience not bother me so that I will not back down from the plan. Make my heart cold and my fist iron so that I will not cave and give in. Amen." She finished and looked up as the door opened and Justin walked in, smiling at her.

"Hello Heather, I'm home and I brought more of those roses you always like, I found them just for you." He said adoringly. Heather looked him over. Tall, really tall. Justin almost towered over all of the nobles in the court with the exception of a minor noble of little consequence named DJ. He was much taller than the king and if you didn't know them, you would have assumed Justin was king. He was also incredibly muscular from long hours in the field fighting, training, riding his horses, and on rare occasion working his own field. Most nobles were soft and weak, which is really why only the great ones personally lead their armies in war. Only Duncan, Noah, and DJ really matched his dedication and bravery, although DJ did not serve in the War. He had a nice face, pretty to look at when he wasn't covered in blood and gore from battle plus really blue eyes that reminded Heather of the sky. Although when he was jealous or upset, they weren't so sky-blue anymore, no they were thunderous and angry. Justin also absolutely adored Heather, a fact that Heather was well aware of and often took advantage of, just like she was going to do now. She smiled at him and he smiled back, taking a step closer ready to hug her. She scooted back just a bit to make it clear that he wasn't allowed to touch her just yet.

"Hi Justin honey, I got your letter. And I must say, I am quite surprised to hear of this witch saying you would be king, a position of authority you deserve. But King Cody is a little problem now isn't he? He didn't make you successor?" Justin scowled, the anger in his eyes finally clear.

"No, Geoff was made successor! Geoff! Geoff would be terrible as king and I am not saying that just because I don't like the guy because I do. He just would be a very unreliable king who'd wreck Scotland. The guy is horrible with money and taxes and if it wasn't for him being the son of the king and the king's official ministry being all hush-hush, he would have been long replaced had he been a commoner. He can't rule at all, is completely and utterly unable, he probably couldn't name a single law of this country that is besides the obvious, he is a drunken lazy stupid slob and he can't do anything. The only thing he is good at is throwing his stupid parties I keep being forced to attend. Who in their right mind would have that guy become king? He'd crash the country into the ground if he ruled. I can't believe Cody would actually choose his son to rule, at least Ezekiel would have at least been some improvement over Geoff, not much, but some. How could someone like Cody have such stupid lazy good for nothing kids? It makes me sick!" Justin shouted angrily, his nostrils flaring as he heaved, trying to get himself under control. He had to remain calm, calm was good. He might throw something if he got to upset and he doubted if Heather would be happy if he killed her roses by mistake. Heather smiled at him and he raised his eyebrow questioningly as he wondered what was on her mind.

"I have a solution to our little problem but it is a little distasteful. Do you want to know?" Heather asked, her voice carefully neutral. Justin was surprised. Clearly she thought it was something bad if she refused to tell him so he calmed himself down real fast and held still as he told her that he would like to know her idea. She grinned.

"Well, I was thinking, that the answer to all our problems…is to kill King Cody. You would be king and Geoff and his brother won't." She finished, breathless and a little excited. He looked at her, waiting to see if she would give some sign of being anything but serious but she didn't. She was completely and totally serious about killing the king. He looked over her again. Yes, Heather was serious. But what she had suggested was preposterous, treason! She suggested killing the king, a friend of theirs, one who had always been kind to them, she suggested killing that guy in order to become king and stop his kids from doing so? Heather looked at him seriously.

"Justin, it is necessary to do so. Not only for us but for the country. You have to keep would be bad kings off the throne now, don't you? See? It's not just for you, you are saving the country as well if you do it. You are totally right about Geoff and Ezekiel, they would lead this country to ruin if you don't stop them. The only way to do that is to eliminate Cody and any chance of them being king. Do you understand?" Heather looked imploringly at him and Justin trembled. He did not like this, like this one bet but Heather seemed to think it was right and he did need to keep the others off the throne…if he had to take it himself to keep the country from falling into ruin…, it was only just a benefit that he would get to be king, right? He wouldn't do it solely for himself, he would do it for Scotland. Yes, he would do it for Scotland and his wife and for all its people. He straightened and stopped himself from shuddering, throwing off doubts about the plan. His wife believed it and she was always right. How could he go wrong? Even the witches said he would be king and maybe it was destiny to kill Cody to stop Geoff and Ezekiel from ascending. He didn't have to like it. But he would be a good king, much better than Geoff. He would keep order, keep command. He would save the country. He nodded at Heather and she gave a smile and outlined her plan, Justin nodding in agreement. His wife had come up with a good plan, it definitely seemed possible. While he really would prefer not to kill Cody, it was now very clear to him that he had to. Why else would the witch tell him? Clearly he had been destined to become king, just like he had always believed and while it may come in a manner different than what he was expecting, it would still certainly happen.

"But Justin, practice looking innocent. Your face often tells what you are feeling so try to control those emotions and look like you're innocent. But don't be, be prepared to kill at any time for we don't know when it is time to kill Cody and you need to be ready. If need be, pretend you don't know him and that he is an enemy. Whatever you need to do. But look and act normal but be ready. Just be ready and leave it all to me, don't worry about a thing except your part. I shall handle the rest." Justin looked at her again.

"Fine, but we need to talk about this some more later." Heather rolled her eyes at him and shrugged angrily.

"Fine, fine, whatever just do your part and I'll do mine. Got that?" Justin nodded sullenly and she smiled, brushing her hand along his.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. It will all be okay." She lowered her hand lower and Justin let out a low moan of pleasure and she smirked. He really was just too easy. She had a really good feeling that he would be more than willing to listen later. Tonight, Cody was going to die.


End file.
